


Quiet

by FactoryKat



Series: The Mages' Champion and the Healer's Hope - The Wyatt Hawke Collection [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders - Freeform, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Hawke - Freeform, M/M, Post-Dragon Age II, Romantic Fluff, handers - Freeform, mhanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactoryKat/pseuds/FactoryKat
Summary: Just a brief little something about two apostates on the run, while hopelessly in love. They fled Kirkwall. Had to. There was nothing left for them there, even though they knew life on the run wouldn't be easy. Before long, they're halfway to the place both Anders and Hawke once called home and stop to finally catch their breath.





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Features Anders and a custom Hawke (Wyatt)

It was quiet. Agonizingly so. The absence of suspicious whispers, of inebriated shouting and glasses clinking, or the distinct clash of steel on steel should have been blissful. One would think after days spent slinking through taverns or traveling under the cover of darkness, somehow avoiding needless conflict, that Wyatt Hawke would relish the peace and quiet. Instead, it was jarring, ill-fitting and he was finding it difficult to adjust.  
  
The two apostates, Anders and himself, had bidden Kirkwall no remorseful farewells and already a year at least had passed while they were lost to the wind. That he had even stayed in Kirkwall so long was credit to his family, but when one tragedy and crisis after another derailed their plans to settle down for good, well it was only inevitable before the wanderlust enticed him again. It was not so unfamiliar to him, the fugitive lifestyle, and not wholly unwelcome either. Quite frankly his past experiences had already acclimated him towards the nomadic habits, always moving and never lingering anywhere long. So embracing the lifestyle once more didn’t bother him. It was simply a process of re-adjusting.

Their travels brought them to the outskirts of the Korcari wilds, halfway to the home of his youth - Lothering. Hawke had received no news of the Blight razed town and was left to assume it lost to the Maker-begotten spawn. It was even the first time in years he spent any significant length of time thinking about it. Curiosity over what they might find nibbled at him and with their travels temporarily suspended Wyatt had the time to think about it more earnestly.

He laid claim to a bare patch amongst the overgrown vegetation and reclined against the hard trunk of a tree while they took a brief respite. Anders had discovered a large fresh water stream before they stopped and declared his intent to go cool off. Summer was upon them, and the humidity within the wilds could be rather unforgiving. Finn joined him in the shade, but not before digging himself a mabari sized recess in the dirt to get at the cooler mud below the surface. Before long, Hawke found himself nodding off for a few passing minutes at a time. While he wanted to succumb, to drift off peacefully and enjoy this pause, he fought against the urge. They were still too exposed, even at the edge of the wilds. At least when they reached town, they had a chance to blend in.

Vision hazy as he forced his eyes open again, they focused on a welcome sight in the distance. Wyatt grinned like a lovestruck fool as he silently admired his companion.

Anders, who had already discarded all clothing from the waist up and let his hair hang loose around his shoulders, splashed his face with the cool river water and relished what miniscule relief it brought. Seconds passed and the healer craned his neck to glance behind, peering through a curtain of blonde. Hawke was caught staring and Anders chuckled.  **“See something you like?”**  Dragging his still dripping wet fingers through his hair, he gave it a good shake before lifting his head again and gathering it all into a sloppy bun.

Hawke folded his arms behind his head, playing coy but completely incapable of hiding the smile that formed.  **“Now whatever gave you _that_  idea?”**


End file.
